Chains of Love
by likexaxstar
Summary: They both thought it was a one-night stand despite the fact that there's a spark between them; too bad one of them is taken and the other is too stubborn to admit their true feelings. Will these two be able to survive the hardships that are thrown at them
1. Chapter One: Harmless Flirting

"**CHAINS OF LOVE"  
**CHAPTER ONE – HARMLESS FLIRTING.

* * *

**Why Hello everyone! Remember how I promised you guys a fresh new start? Well here it is! I have decided to do a couple that I doubt has been ever used. I was originally going to go with Riley/Maryse, BUT I went in a new direction. Later on in the story, expect a bit of sibling rivalry.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this fic and remember to please leave a review. See you at the bottom! Thanks for reading.**

* * *

I watched on as Randy Orton's closed fists repeatedly came in rapid contact with the mat. This could only mean one thing – The viper was _coiled_ and that was it for The Miz. Just minutes ago, Miz came sprinting down the ramp with his red briefcase in hand and cashed in his money in the bank. All that time Miz had spent planning to cash in the brief case for the title would be worth nothing. This was it. Randy Orton was ready to pounce. I paced around the side of the ring, banging my fists against the mad every few seconds, trying to get Miz's attention. He couldn't lose this match; but we all knew it was over.

Miz gradually got to his feet as Orton watched in anticipation. I couldn't watch. It was too hard. I squinted my eyes shut once I saw Orton get to his feet. Just then I heard the crowd burst into cheers, or they just made a lot of noise. My curiosity got the better of me as I opened my eyes only to find Orton inches away from hitting an RKO. Then, out of nowhere, Miz hooked his arms around Orton's neck as a counter and the crowd knew what was about to go down.

Miz hooked his leg between Orton's and then sent his face down into the mat. Miz just hit Orton with the skull crushing finale! I paused, absolutely stunned at what had just gone down. I couldn't believe it. This was Miz's chance. Miz rolled an unconscious Orton onto his back and hooked his leg. I watched anxiously from the apron as the ref began to count.

"_One."_ The ref counted as his hand came down to the mat. _"Two."_ This was it! If Orton stays in his exact position for a second longer, Miz would be your new WWE Champion. "_Three!"_ The refs hand came in contact with the solid mat beneath him and called for the bell. Miz rolled over all sweaty and bothered, while I jumped as high as I could as if I had a trampoline was underneath me as the referee called for the bell. Miz was champion! He did it! He really did it! I began to process what had just happened and climbed into the ring and ran over to an out of breath Champion.

* * *

"I'm the WWE Champion." Mike "The Miz" Mizanin pointed out to me for the – what seemed to be – millionth time since exiting the ramp. I chuckled softly at Mike before placing a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. Mike was staring straight ahead as he spoke, but he soon jerked his head in my direction, a goofy, kind of stunned expression on his face. "I'm WWE Champion!" He repeated as his voice was directed at me. Mikes action caused me to shake my head playfully at him.

"Yes, Mike. You're the WWE Champion." I spoke with a small smirk forming from the corner of my lips. "Come on Mike, you know you deserve this. Don't act so god damn surprised!" I told Mike who was paralysed with shock. "Mike?" I questioned the dazed Superstar. "Mike?" I repeated. "Michael Gregory Mizanin!" I basically shouted into Mike's ear.

Mike stumbled slightly, obviously somewhat startled by the volume of my tone. Mike snapped himself back into reality finally and slowly turned his head in my direction. Mike stuck his tongue into his cheek as he placed a hand on his hip and glanced to the ground before glancing up at me, annoyed at the fact that I had called him by his full name. "What did I say to you about calling me, Michael – let alone Michael Gregory?" Mike questioned in a stern tone as he furrowed his eyebrows at me. I abruptly placed my hands in front of my body in defence as Mike send a cold glare my way.

"Calm yourself, _Champ_." I winked towards Mike as the smirk that was previously on my lips returned.

"Smartass." Mike forced a small grin and I knew I had him defeated, he couldn't stay mad at me for long if I was referring to him as the champion, now could he? "Now, you can't exactly talk, Mr. Kevin Robert Kiley." Mike sent a mocking wink my way.

"Fucker. You know I hate my name." I snarled half-heartedly as I pouted slightly. I really did despise my mother for naming me that.

"No shit, Sherlock." Mike smirked as we walked towards catering, so Mike could proudly show off his gold. "Now come on, I have to find –" Mike began, unable to finish his sentence before I cut him off.

"Maryse?" I say with a faint nod which quite easily earned a small smile from Mike.

Mike placed his hand on my shoulder. "Oh, Kevin. You know me too well." Mike told me with a wink. "Anyway, I'm going to go off to find Frenchie. What do you say we meet up tomorrow morning and we can go for a jog?" I nodded as we both shared our departing goodbyes before I decided to go get my things from the locker room.

* * *

I took hold of the hour-glass shaped bottle and raised it to my moisten lips before downing most of the dry, liquid contents. I sighed softly as I pulled my phone out of the back pocket of my jeans and held it in front of me. I had one missed call. I didn't even have to read who it was from, because I knew exactly who it was from. I let out a small groan of frustration before placing my phone on the bar beside my half-full beer and run a hand through my short, dark hair.

In no time the once-empty bar stool that was sitting next to me was taken by a slender brunette who was wearing a tight red dress that hugged her figure perfectly. Even I couldn't resist looking toward my left. Out of the corner of my eye, I looked over the attractive female smiling slightly at the sight that was quite _literally_ sitting beside me.

The brunette – as I now called her – must have felt my eyes on her, because eventually her vision obstructed from the bartender that had taken her order to towards me. Once the brunette took sight of me, a smiled instantly appeared on her lips. Once I caught a good glimpse of her face, the once unidentified female turned out to be one of The Bella Twins, from memory of when Mike pointed them out to me, I would confidently assume that it was Brianna.

"Kevin Kiley; fancy seeing you here." The twin said as a smirk toyed on her lips. "It's quite surprising you aren't following Mr. WWE Champ around, as per usual." She winked as she took her _beer_ off of the counter and brought it to her lip.

"Aren't we the comedian?" I responded to the attractive diva. The twin shrugged nonchalantly as she took a swig from her drink. "As a matter of fact, _Brie_, Mike is out with Maryse, and I'm not usually one to play third wheel." The brunettes head snapped in my direction.

"How do you know I'm Brie?" She queried with a raise of her brow.

I shrugged nonchalantly toward the diva, mocking her previous action, taking a mouthful of my beer as the dry taste lingered in the back of my throat for a few moments. "Intelligence and Awesomeness – two things that come in rare form. But after all, I am the _rare_ _breed_." I smirk at Brianna who couldn't help but chuckle softly at my remark. "So, was I correct?"

Brianna – who I was pretty damn sure it was – sighed and gave a small, very faint nod. "Yes, Mr. Kiley, you were correct. The better twin, Brianna is indeed in your presence." Brianna told me with a cocky grin. "Lucky you." Brianna added with a side glance toward me, the Varsity Villain.

"And here I was thinking that Nikki was the cocky one." I told Brianna with a teasing smirk. Brianna lightly shook her head.

"Nah. You are very mistaken, my dear." Brianna began as she turned her body to face me and reached for her drink. "You see, Nicole is the overly angered twin." Brianna commented with a playfully tone. Brianna's eyes momentarily searched the room for something or perhaps _somebody_ in-particular. "And Nicole is also the 'easy' twin." Brianna spoke with a sigh as she motioned me over to the corner of the room where she was looking previously.

My eyes followed and I noticed Nicole, Brianna's twin sister – obviously – making out with a blonde man, who once I got a better look at turned out to be Nick Nemeth, also known as Dolph Ziggler. "Well, she certainly isn't shy." I began as I studied the two going at it like two wild animals on the discovery channel. I looked back at Brianna who was finishing up her drink. "I take it you were the third wheel at some point tonight?" I questioned.

Brianna nodded. "Yes I certainly was. One minute, they were innocently talking and discussing pointless things." Brianna began in a calm tone. "And then," She began as her eyes widened slightly for effect as memories of what happened earlier tonight flooded her brain. "It just got disgusting. Hands were roaming in places I didn't need to see hands roaming, Tongues were coming in contact and worse of all –" Brianna began cutting herself off as she made a face and held a hand to her heart as she swallowed hard. "The noises, Kevin, the noises that they were making was just _awful_! I had to get away!" Brianna somewhat over-reacted as she glanced up at me.

I was silent before I began chuckling aloud, before I knew it Brianna joined me in a having a small laughing fit. Once we both got a hold of ourselves and had shaken off the terribly images, Brianna was first to speak. "Want to dance?" The Italian and Mexican decent diva took me by the hands, despite my objections and dragged me towards the dance floor. I was incredibly stronger than the diva, yes, but something about having her hands on me didn't sound at all unappealing, if anything, I was eager.

Brianna began swaying her hips to the music, which was an incredible turn on if you ask me but once she noticed that I was standing there, slouched and not dancing along with the breathtaking beauty she stopped what she was doing and folded her arms over her chest. I shrugged, not seeing that I had done anything at all wrong. "What?" I questioned as I noticed the glare Brianna was sending me. "I don't dance." I stated sternly as I looked down at the diva, who sighed in an aggravated tone. "But I can tell you like to, and you're pretty good at it as well, so feel free to dance for me. I wouldn't be openly against it." I smirk and Brianna couldn't help but crack a small smile at the comment, but didn't hesitate in punching me in the arm.

"Look, Kevin it's pretty easy. Just let me help you." Brianna suggested and I shook my head, placing my hands out in front of my body as I stepped back a step. "Kevin!" Brianna moaned in frustration. I sighed and pursed my lips out to the side and reluctantly sighed as my body slouched over.

"Fine!" I gave in, which caused Brianna to exclaim gleefully and take both my hands. Brianna began to lead me as her hips swayed against mine. I didn't know if it was meant in a flirtatious manner, but to be honest, I was enjoying it way _too_ much. Brianna's hips began to lightly grind against me and I was beginning to melt right then and there. Before anymore decisions could be made, my phone went off.

"Who is it?" Brianna called over the music as she turned to face me. I held the phone out in front of me and contemplated whether to accept or decline the phone call. "Kevin?" Brianna questioned in a hushed tone as she moved closer to my ear, trying to get her tone over the music.

"It's uh," I hesitated. "It's nobody." I say as I declined the phone call, which was from my _girlfriend_. I would probably get in trouble for this tomorrow morning, but right here and right now, none of that mattered. I quickly texted _Beverly_ and explained to her that I was out and would call her back tomorrow morning. I really didn't see the harm. At most, between Brianna and I was harmless flirting – though, even though Beverly was known as the jealous type, I honestly didn't see why anyone would make a bit deal of anything.

But, I guess, what she doesn't know won't kill her, right?

* * *

**Voila! There was the first chapter. What do you think? Please guys leave reviews – just don't flame the couple.**

**:)**


	2. Chapter Two: The Aftermath

"**CHAINS OF LOVE."  
**CHAPTER TWO – THE AFTERMATH.

* * *

Thanks **for the reviews, alerts and faves guys. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Please continue to show support and you may keep getting a new chapter each day. ;)  
Anyway, here's a slightly longer chapter. Tell me if you think I should bring Alex/Kevin's girlfriend (You'll find out who later in the chapter) into the story? You know, just to add a little bit more drama to it. :D **

**I wanted to keep this short and sweet. But just quickly please remember to leave a review and also, there's this poll on my profile about this story, and if you could take a few seconds and vote, it really would mean the world to me.**

**Plus, I have decided to make the story third person point of view.**

* * *

Mike kissed Maryse lightly on the cheek – which caused her to smile softly – and headed towards the door as he went to meet his protégé. Once Mike stepped out of his hotel room that he shared with Maryse, he made his journey down the elegant hallway of the luxurious hotel that the employees were staying at. It was approximately eight-thirty in the morning, the exact time Mike and Kevin went for their morning jogs. A floor down was Kevin's room and once Mike reached the wooden door, he knocked softly on it. There was no answer. Mike knocked again only this time a lot more firmly.

Inside the room, Kevin was awoken by a loud pounding noise that caused him instant annoyance. As Mike's knocks became louder and louder, the more Kevin stirred and more rapid the pounding in his head became.

"Dude! Hurry the fuck up." Mike called from behind the door as he tapped his foot impatiently against the carpet-covered floor beneath him. "Seriously! I need coffee!" Mike moaned in impatience, not at all happy that his friend was running late.

Mikes calls eventually became too annoying for the Virginia native to ignore, especially with the thumping that was going on in his head. Kevin decided to finally lift himself up into an upright sitting position. "Okay, Mike! FUCK! I have the worse headache possible, I don't need you shouting. I can bloody hear you!" Kevin yelled in frustration as he let out a grunt and placed his left hand to his forehead.

"Well sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the cage. I was just making you aware of my _awesome_ presence." Mike wailed from behind the door as a small snicker escaped his throat. "Now, I know you're a lazy shit, so I'm going to just use the key card you gave me and let myself in." Mike explained as he did so.

"You mean you have a key card this whole time?" Kevin asked in frustration as Mike nodded once he entered the room. "Then why the hell did he need to shout so loud?" Kevin asked himself before trying to shake off his hang over. Mike closed the door behind him and made his way over to the mini-fridge and got himself something to drink, making himself more than welcome.

Kevin was leaning over the edge of the right side of the king size bed while holding a hand to his head. "Come on, get up." The Ohio native ordered as the younger man nodded his head and held his hand up towards Mike. Kevin grabbed the side of the blanket covering his body and held it up in the air while he was about to step off of the bed. Kevin noticed, out of the corner of his eyes, something odd, or lack of. He was naked. Kevin's eyes widened almost to the point where they were about to pop out of their sockets. Kevin quickly pulled the blanket back over his body, hoping Mike wouldn't notice.

Kevin could be so lucky, because while Mike was previously lounging down, he noticed his former rookie quickly cover himself. Raising a brow, Mike lifted himself off of the couch and looked towards the man, who was on the other side of the bed, so he saw nothing. "Kevin? What the hell?" He questioned with a small chuckle. "If this is your little plan to get out of going jogging, then you are sadly mistaken, because The Miz isn't so easily fooled." Mike explained as his chuckles got louder as he walked over to Kevin's side of the bed. "Come on, Dude. I'm running on a low level of caffeine which is never a good thing." He told the younger man as he reached for the blanket to try and pull it off, whose head was shaking his violently, advising him not to. "Kevin, come on. It's not like you're naked under there dude." He said in a sarcastic tone, expecting _anything_ but his comment to be correct.

Mike stepped back a bit as his eyes widened. "You are!" He exclaimed with a point of his finger before making a face. "You could have at least told me that you slept naked or else I wouldn't have walked in here." Mike told Kevin as he moved away from the bed.

Kevin sighed. "That's the thing, dude. I don't sleep naked! Well, at least it had never occurred to me that I did." He explained as he narrowed his eyes slightly. "Unless…" He began as he turned to the other side of the bed. Neither Kevin nor Mike thought anything of the thicker side of the bed; both men assumed it was just a rather thick blanket. Instead Kevin lifted the top of the blanket up a bit to peer down beneath it and to his surprise he noticed a petite brunette laying there in a peaceful slumber. Kevin's eyes widened slightly again as he noticed that she too was lacking something very important; her clothing.

Quickly pushing the blanket back down, Kevin looked over at Mike – sending him a look only Mike could read. Mike, who moved his head back slightly, clearly understanding what was happening. A large, amused grin began to slowly appear on the older man's face. "You didn't." He said with a huge grin. Kevin nodded in response, very shocked also. Kevin Robert Kiley had a one night stand with none other than Brie Bella. That was when it hit both men, and both their stunned faces slowly faded into two identical looks of horror, Kevin's mouth slowly hanging open. "But, don't you –" Mike began as his mouth too dropped slightly.

Mike didn't have to finish his sentence, because what was on his mind was on the younger mans mind too. Kevin nodded in reply to the champion. Kevin brought his face to his hands as he buried his face into his hands. "No, no, no!" The Varsity Villain repeated as he shook his head. "This can't be happening, man! Beverly will kill me." Kevin told himself as he referred to his girlfriend of two years – _Beverly Mullins_, known to people as ECW's former interviewer, Courtney Taylor. The two had met at FCW and considered themselves to be in a serious relationship. Beverly was at times very annoying and clingy, but he did care about her, and he most certainly did not mean to do this.

"Who is it?" Mike questioned as he moved towards the figure, whom seemed to have slept through the whole situation. Mike was about to pull the blanket off of the small frame, but Kevin smacked his hand away. "Ah!" Mike yelped in pain as Kevin's flesh came in harsh contact with his. Mike pulled his hand away instantly from the bed. For some reason, Mike's exclaim woke the sleeping beauty up as she slowly stirred from under the blanket.

Kevin and Mike watched silently as the brunette rubbed her eyes sleepily and her head slowly peered from behind the thick blanket. Mike gasped in surprised as he noticed the woman that Kevin had slept with that was one of his long-time friends since his ECW days. Brianna's eyes widened as she realized that she wasn't in her own hotel room and she was being watched by two men. Brianna cautiously looked under the blanket and sucked a breath back once she noticed she was naked. "What the fuck happened?" Brianna questioned either of the men who would answer as she buried her face into her hands.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Brianna sighed as she took a sip of her freshly brewed coffee. Soon after Brianna's realization, Mike fled the commotion and the two were able to get dressed. "I seriously am. Last night, I never meant for this to happen. I just expected to dance like two friends; I didn't expect to sleep with you." The twin sighed as she brought the steaming cup to her lips and took a small sip as the man across from her nodded. "But I guess it's a bit too late for apologies."

Kevin chuckled nervously at Brianna's remark before nodding his head. "It's over and done with now. There isn't much we can do." Kevin admitted with a sigh, while Brianna nodded in agreement. It was true. That night was over and done with and now they both had to live with the guilt. "Can I tell you something?" Kevin questioned as Brianna took a sip of her coffee.

Brianna placed the mug down on the table between them and nodded. "Yes, of course." She told him. "You can tell me anything." She added.

Kevin sighed. He opened his mouth to tell the diva that last night was a huge mistake, even though she already knew that; Kevin was going to tell her that he had a girlfriend and as much as he enjoyed last night, it was so unbelievably wrong. But for once, he couldn't share his opinion. He couldn't seem to be honest with a girl who was feeling like total shit.

Instead a lump formed in the young man's throat and nothing would escape his mouth. Brianna waited patiently for Kevin to speak but instead he sighed and closed his mouth. "I just don't want you to think I used you." Kevin told her honestly. It was the truth. Brianna didn't deserve to be used and to be perfectly honest, Kevin did feel something there, but it wasn't as if he could give into those feelings.

Brianna let out a nervous laugh. "I wouldn't have thought you did, Kevin." She responded with a sigh as she pursed her lips to the side. "It was a two-way street. I'm just as much to blame for it as you are. If you expected me to think you were using me, then I you should expect that I was using you and –" Brianna cut herself off as she sighed again and glanced to the table while she gathered her thoughts. "I just know for a fact that that wasn't the case. You're a nice guy, Kevin. And we have a lot in common. If you ask me, I say we just put this night behind us."

"Put this night behind us?" Kevin repeated with a raise of his brow. Brianna nodded and raised her mug to her lips and took another sip of the warm liquid before setting it down. _If only it were that easy_, Kevin told himself in his head. "I think that's a great idea." Kevin lied, which caused Brianna to smile. Kevin felt his heart sink as he saw her breathtaking smile. Kevin knew that it would be hard enough for him to live with the guilt of cheating on his girlfriend, so he was sure as hell not going to let Brianna feel remotely as shitty as he was feeling.

"Great. We should start fresh, you know? Just be friends." Brianna told him with a nod of her head. Kevin smiled at her and nodded his head also. Brianna extended her arm out towards him. "Hello there. I'm Brianna." She sent him a bright smile as she introduced herself to him as though they had never met before. "It's great to meet you…" Brianna's voice trailed off as though she didn't know what his name was.

Kevin shook his head playfully at the dark-haired beauty as he let out a small chuckle. "Nice to meet you, Brianna. I'm Kevin." He played along as he extended his arm out towards her and shook her hand firmly. Brianna gave him an acknowledging nod. Once the two shared a small laugh Kevin was the first to begin speaking again. "You really are one of a kind." He told her with a genuine smile placed on his lips.

Brianna shrugged smugly. "What can I say? I was born that way." She told him with a playful smirk. "I'm the _rare_ _breed_, as they call it." Brianna mocked Kevin as her smirk got bigger well aware that Kevin would react one way or another. Kevin laughed at the brunette who now quickly glanced down at the watch on her wrist. "Crap. It's eleven o'clock." The diva spoke as she then looked back up the dark-haired man. "I have to go. Nicole will be wondering where I am." Brianna explained to him as disappointment crossed Kevin's features. Brianna stood up and so did Kevin as she gathered her things from last night and made her way to the door, Kevin in tow.

As Brianna placed her hand on the knob and twisted it open as the pair stood in the door way, Brianna now facing Kevin. Kevin sighed and looked down to his feet. "I really am sorry about last night –" Before Kevin could finish his sentence, the dark haired diva cut him off mid-sentence.

"Sorry for what?" Brianna questioned as Kevin narrowed his eyes towards the brunette in confusion. Brianna raised her brow and Kevin opened his mouth to speak, although before any words could leave his mouth, Brianna interrupted him. "I thought we were forgetting about last night?" Brianna interjected with a small grin, which caused Kevin to "Oh" in realization. "Anyway. I really should leave. I'll see you Monday night." Brianna told him as she got up on her toes and pressed her lips against his cheek gently, which caused a shiver to go through Kevin. Kevin's cheeks flushed a dark rose colour, but Brianna didn't appear to notice, instead she turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

Brianna closed the door behind her as she quietly walked into the hotel room after departing with Kevin. As Brianna turned around she noticed her Sister Nicole sitting at the table with her laptop in front of her. Upon hearing the door shut, she looked up to find her sister returning to their room at almost noon. Nicole stopped typing and folded her arms over her chest and a small smirk began to slowly appear on her lips. Brianna playfully rolled her eyes as she placed her bag on the recliner and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, Well. Look who finally decided to return." Nicole greeted teasingly. Brianna got her blackberry out of her pocket and tried her best to ignore her sister and her mocking ways. "Have a good night?" Nicole questioned with a raise of her brow. Nicole wasn't stupid; she had a pretty good idea of what her sister got up to that night.

Brianna looked up at her sister and nodded her head casually. "It was alright." Brianna said nonchalantly as her eyes soon returned to her phone screen.

"It was alright." Her sister repeated mockingly as she imitated her sister. "Oh come on, Brianna. I know what goes down when your sister leaves a club in the middle of the night with a cute guy and returns to her hotel room at a noon. You got laid – simple as that." Nicole shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant way as she leaned back into the cushioned seat.

"Whatever." Brianna sneered with a classic roll of the eyes. "I really don't see how it is any of your god damn business." Brianna muttered under her breath. Nicole noticed the reaction and this only made her need to tease her younger sibling even more.

"Geez, why so touchy?" Nicole questioned as she placed her hands in front of her body as if to shield herself. "I'm just being caring, sis. Mom always told me to put others before myself, so this is exactly what I'm doing." Nicole explained smugly, though both twins knew she was doing anything _but_ that. Nicole loved her sister a lot, yes; she just enjoyed ticking her off. She was her older sister, it was her job.

"Just drop it, okay Nicole. I really don't want to discuss it." Brianna snapped as she placed her phone on the table and walked into the bathroom.

"Okay, fine." Nicole called from the room as she gave in reluctantly. Brianna sighed with relief that her sister was finally going to end the torture. Brianna grabbed a small towel and wet it, before rinsing it out and dabbing it on her face to wake her up completely and refreshed herself. "– on one condition, though." The older twin added which earned an aggravated sigh from the younger of the two. "Who exactly did you spend the night with?"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Remember, Reviews = Love.  
Thanks to **_**xMyHeartShine**_** and **_**Hollywood Scarlet**_** for reviewing the last chapter. It means so much!**


	3. Chapter Three: Shocking Discoveries

"**CHAINS OF LOVE."  
**CHAPTER THREE – SHOCKING DISCOVERIES.

* * *

"It's nobody you know." Brianna answered convincingly as she tied her long locks into a messy bun. She turned the bathroom light off and closed the door. As Brianna stepped out of the bathroom, she turned to her suspicious sister and gave her a smile.

"So you just slept with some stranger?" Nicole asked as she made her face. It was not like her sister to just sleep with some random, that would be so out of character for her. Nicole didn't believe a word that was coming out of Brianna mouth. Brie slept with someone the night before, someone they both knew and for whatever reason, she was hell-bent on making sure Nicole didn't find out.

"Of course not! I'm not _you_." Brianna raised her tone as she shook her head lightly. Nicole gasped at her sister's comment before sending her an ice cold glare. "Besides I said it was nobody _you_ knew. I never said it was somebody _I_ didn't know. I have better morals and respect for myself to do something so outrageous. "

"I know everyone you know!" Nicole told her sister as she moved towards the bed.

"You do not. You don't know… Larry." Brianna retorted as she made her way into the kitchen to make some toast. Nicole narrowed her eyes. Brianna had a point; she didn't know a Larry, she could admit that. But she had a rather strong feeling that neither did Brianna.

"You're right, I don't know Larry. Who is Larry?" Nicole questioned as she studied her nails.

"The guy I spent the night with." Brianna answered quickly – a little too quickly if you ask Nicole. "Anyway it's irrelevant. Larry and I are in the past. We had a fun night and that was it – nothing more, nothing less. Besides, he moved back to..." Brianna paused scanning her head for countries far, far away from the states. "_Romania_." Brianna blurted out as she placed two sliced of bread into the toaster.

"Romania?" Nicole repeated with a furrowed brow. Brianna nodded as she turned the toaster on. Nicole snorted aloud. "As if! You don't know a guy called Larry who lives in Romania. Brie, I'm your twin sister. We've been together ever since mum gave birth to us. I know you like I know my back hand. Hell, I know you _better_ than my back hand –" Nicole explained before she was forced to pause due to Brianna cutting her off.

"Well then that's actually quite sad." Brianna commented in a semi-sarcastic tone. Nicole just glared at Brie which only caused the younger sibling to chuckle.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Nicole began again, sending her sister a sharp glare which caused Brianna to throw her hands in the air mockingly, as if to shield herself. "You're transparent to me, B. I know when you're lying, and I hate to break it to you, but what you just told me was bullshit – with a capital B." Nicole told her sister in a matter-of-factly tone which just caused Brianna to roll her eyes.

"Nic," Brianna began with a slight pause to sigh aloud. "If you don't believe me, then fine, whatever floats your boat. I honestly couldn't care less." Brianna continued as she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Ugh." Nicole responded as she made a face before standing up on her two feet. "There you go again," Nicole muttered as she shook her head. Brianna jerked her head around to face her sister and furrowed her brow. "– PMSing and shit." The older of the two spoke in a soft voice.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to play the 'let's interrogate Brianna and see who she slept with last night' game." The brunette responded as she began to add spread to her toast.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Well that game is boring as hell. You really should lighten up…" Nicole suggest as she took a sip out of her orange juice that was next to her laptop. Brianna couldn't help but roll her eyes as well. Whenever Nicole knew she wasn't ticking her sister off, she'd finally leave her alone. And Brianna was the transparent one.

Brianna simply took a bite out of her toast and flashed her older sibling a mockingly sweet smile. Nicole made a face to her sister before slumping down in front of her laptop.

* * *

"Okay. Cam Gigandet, Channing Tatum," Nicole began before she was interrupted momentarily by Brianna exclaiming "Damn!" at the mention of Channing Tatum's name. Nicole grinned in agreement to Brianna's comment and continued dragging her suitcase towards the back door of the arena. "Or Kellan Lutz."

"God, the things I'd do to the 3 of them if I had the chance." Brianna muttered loud enough for Nicole to hear. Nicole couldn't help but giggle. "Thanks." Brianna thanked the security guards who held the doors open for the twins. Nicole smiled to them both before she walked up next to her sister.

"Okay you have to choose. Which one?" Nicole grinned as the two went in search of the divas locker room.

Brianna closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't know, they are both so god damn hot!" The Scottsdale native giggled. "Oh I know! How about a foursome? I'd totally be up with that!" Brianna exclaimed as the two giggled together before they were interrupted by a voice in front of them.

"Sounds great. So when should Maryse and I meet you two?" Mike "The Miz" Mizanin questioned the divas, referring to Brianna 'foursome' comment. The two brunette beauties looked up and smirked at Mike's pervert statement. If it had of been someone other than one of their closest friends, they probably would have just walked away.

"In your dreams, because that's the only way you'll get me into bed." Brianna retorted with a smirk. Mike tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brow.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, _really_. But tell Maryse she's more than welcome to stop by later tonight if she'd like." Brianna responded to the Ohio native with a wink.

"So tell me how you can get it in with Ke-" Mike was about to blurt out something Brianna was sure she didn't want to hear – or more importantly, something she didn't want Nicole to hear. Brianna's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets as Mike almost said Kevin's name and refer to the night a few days ago. Brianna had finally convinced Nicole to drop it, and surprisingly she had; she didn't need Nicole to get her suspicions up again.

"MIKE." Kevin shouted, turning everyone's attention to himself. "I just got a text from Hennigan. He said he has to talk about your match later." Kevin continued which caused Mike's face to drop. Brianna caught on quickly and she was more than thankful for what Kevin was doing.

"You're kidding me. I literally just spoke to him like 2 minutes ago and he didn't even mention the match. God, I swear he changed his mind more than Maryse does." Mike muttered in a irritated tone. "Alright. I'll go see what this goofball wants. See ya B & N." Mike said to both Brie and Nikki a hug and walked away. Kevin wasn't far behind, but before he left Brianna mouthed "Thank You" when Nicole wasn't looking. Kevin only winked and nodded in her direction.

Nicole sighed deeply. "Well that was kinda weird." Nicole murmured before shaking her head. "Anyway, let's go find this locker room."

* * *

After Brianna's match against Alicia, she had changed into her street clothes. She knew Miz was having is match right now so she decided to go find Kevin and thank him. It didn't take her long to spot him in catering. He was seated with a blonde. Brianna didn't take much notice of her to be honest. She assumed that she was a friend of Kevin from stagehand or something.

"Kevin." Brianna spoke with a smile as she approached his table. Kevin immediately looked up and smiled instantly at the sight of the brunette. "Hey I just wanted to thank you earlier." Brianna began and she noticed Kevin's face dropped and he lightly shook is head. Brianna narrowed her eyes, unsure of what he was doing; although she shrugged it off and continued. "I couldn't bare the thought of Mike accidently telling Brianna what happened between me and," Brianna continued but was cut off mid sentence by Kevin mouthing something. "Huh?" She muttered in a confused tone.

"Don't mention it, B." He said to her with a smile. Brianna was unsure of what was going on. She noticed Kevin quickly glance towards the blonde who sat there contenting. "This is Beverly." Kevin began. Brianna perked her head up and smiled.

"Oh." She said as she turned to the pretty blonde. "Hi, I'm Brianna." She smiled as she held out her hand for the blonde to shake – which she did. "It's nice to meet you." Brianna continued with a bright smile. "You a friend of Kevin?"

"Actually, I'm his girlfriend." She spoke nonchalantly matching Brianna's smile. Brianna pulled her head back slightly, shocked at what she had just heard. Brianna's smile instantly dropped.

"Girlfriend?" She repeated, stuttering a little. The blonde nodded, her smile not faulting. "

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. I lost inspiration when I thought no one really cared for this fic. Anyway, I hope you all like it and let me know what you think.  
And sorry for any mistakes, I was too tired to proof read. I know, I'm a terrible author. :/  
Anyway; reviews make my day – constructive or cute. Flames make me want to punch you. **


	4. Chapter Four: Lies, Lies, Lies

"**CHAINS OF LOVE"  
**CHAPTER FOUR – LIES, LIES, LIES.

* * *

I felt like someone had literally ripped my heart out of my chest and stomped on it a million times. It was not a lovely feeling at all. But I had to remain calm and collected. It's not like Kevin and I were an item, we were far from it... So why did it hurt so much?

I put on a bright smile and lied through my teeth. I honestly don't recall a time when I had lied so many times in so little time.

"It's lovely to meet you, Beverly." _Lie_. "Kevin's told me so much about you." _Lie_. I glanced at Kevin who was beginning to turn a little pale. "I would love to stay and chat," _Lie_. "but I have to go find Nikki. Bye." _Lie_, again.

I gave the couple a small wave before treating off to the hallway outside of catering. Why did I have to be so stupid and think that he might actually like me? As if he would. I felt stupid, naive, lonely and idiotic.

"I'm so stupid!" I told myself once I was alone in the hallway - at least I thought I was. I let out a frustrated huff and folded my arms over my chest, pouting slightly. I wasn't paying much attention, which was how I found myself in a head first volition with a certain WWE Superstar.

"Wow, ease up there a little bit Brie." I heard a solid voice tell me as I stumble back slightly. My eyes followed up the figure until I reach the face of an always cheery John Cena.

"Oh god, sorry John. " I told him as I noticed a split some of his coffee on his bright red shirt. "I'm such a klutz, sorry, again, I didn't mean to get it all over your shirt." John waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Don't worry about it, I can get these babies anywhere." John chuckled as he pinched some of the fabric. Brie smiled at him. "Are you okay, B? I am talking to Brie right, or else this would probably be kinda awkward." I laughed at his remark before giving him a small nod.

"The one and only, in the flesh. I'll give you props for actually being able to tell myself and Nicole apart, you're one of very few." I told him, avoiding his previous question.

"Ah, well I'm glad to hear I'm good for something. But you didn't answer my other question." John told me, giving me a knowing look. Although myself and John were never 'close' John considered every one of the talent to be his friends and whenever he saw someone looking down, he was the type of person to see if they were okay. I gave a nervous chuckle.

"I've, uh, been better, but it's nothing a goodnights sleep can't help." I lied as I forced a smile, The superstars' travel schedule was known to be hectic, so it wasn't out of the ordinary for people to feel a little "off" every now and then; however, jet lag wasn't my problem.

"Oh I've been there. Well I hope you feel better. I have to go talk to Orton about our match tonight - speaking of matches, good job out there in yours." John told me, which caused me to almost blush at his compliment. Instead, I just shot him a bright smile.

"Thanks. And I'm pretty sure I saw Orton in catering. Anyway, I best be off. It was nice talking to you Cena." I explained to him as I shot him one last smile before walking off.

* * *

"Oi, Bella one." Brie heard a voice call out from behind her.

"Nick, do we really have to go through this again?" She sighed as she turned around the face the person. Lucky for Nick, or Dolph Ziggler for anyone who's reading this and isn't aware of his name outside of the ring, Brie knew it was him and she was aware of the little joke he thought they shared. Brie however, didn't find it funny.

He shot her a grin. "Relax B1, you know I'm kidding. I know it's you Brie." He explained to her.

"Would you quit with the B1 stuff, this isn't an episode of Bananas in Pajamas, Ziggles." Brie folded my arms and mocked seriousness, if she didn't play along she knew would get on my back about being too uptight and whatnot.

"Alright, Alright, Brianna." He put his hands up in defeat. "Anyway, why were you talking to Cena?" He asked as he too folded his arms over his chest.

"Why were you watching me talk to Cena?" She retorted with a cock of her brow.

"Dude, you're making me sound like I was creeping or something. I was just casually walking into catering and saw you talking to Cena. That's hardly creepy or anything." He reason, but Brie just smirked at him.

"Whatever Ziggles." She told him, hearing him sigh at the nickname. "Have you seen Nikki?"

"Yeah, she was with Kelly last time I saw her." Now it was her turn to sigh. She wasn't exactly Kellys biggest fan, however Nikki and Kelly were somewhat friends, as Nikki put it. Whatever that meant. Brie heard rumors about Kelly, some she could've gone without hearing, which would later be confirmed by Nikki.

Kelly was nice and all to Brie, but she just felt Kelly as a bad influence on her sister. And again, she didn't appreciate the things she heard about her backstage.

"Which probably means Nicoles going out clubbing tonight. Great." Brie rolled her eyes.

"Which probably means her and I will make-out again." He shot Brie a wink and flashbacks of the previous week played through her head. But although they started off with Nikki and Dolph somehow they ended up on her and Kevin.

Brie shook her head. "Please, don't remind me." She joked, which caused Nick to chuckle. If only he knew the seriousness of he words.

"I'm just messing with you. Zack and I are actually going to grab some food after the show. You're free to join us I'd you'd like?" He offered with a genuine smile.

"Sure it beats watching Nikki and Kelly grind on each other while a bunch of Superstars drool." Brie made a face and Nick couldn't help but laugh.

He knew that Brie and Nikki were basically polar opposites. He knew the girls for a good 5 years or so, back when they first started FCW. He considered them both to be good friends of his. His friendship with both of them was about as different as they were to each other. While Nikki was the loud and outgoing one, Brie was the quiet, shy one. Him and Nikki often hooked up, but for some reason it never hurt their friendship.

Brie on the other hand, he could joke about with her and at the same time they could talk to each other about anything. Although he found her ridiculously attractive, he would never go there.

"Oh now that mention it, maybe we might stop by the club." He winked playfully at the brunette who just rolled her eyes. "I'll go get Ryder, and then we'll meet back here in 10?" Brie nodded and the two went their separate ways.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the extreme lateness on the update, I hope this can sorts make up for it? Because I have serious Bella and Dolph inspiration at the moment, I'm going to work on the next chapter. You should all drop a review. :D**


End file.
